Especial Sakamaki TV
by tanializzvs
Summary: Hola, bienvenida al programa de TV donde transmitiremos a los vampiros haciendo de todo ñ.ñ Podrán mandarte saludos 3


**Especial "Sakamaki TV"**

 **Chicas súper poderosas, quiero aclarar que este fanfiction tiene el fin de entretener y divertir a toda fan de Diabolik Lovers ñ.ñ (Los personajes no son míos) para no poner ningún nombre, voy a escribir "Miss of ceremony" :3 Comparte si quieres :D Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, en el siguiente programa los Sakamaki mandarán saludos a los usuarios que comenten este 1er programa de TV, en caso de que sean muchos, lo cual lo dudo, tomaremos en cuenta los primeros**

Miss of ceremony: -Muy buenas a todas las fans desde Latinoamérica, esta vez les tenemos a los Sakamaki en este programa, ¡recíbanlos con un aplauso!

*Aplausos*

Raito: -Halo, bitch-chan *Muestra el trasero* Es hora de "twerkiar"

Subaru: *Le da una paliza con el pie* -¡Oi, pende*Bip*jo, estamos en la televisión! *Se sonroja*

Raito: -¡Ay! *En el suelo* Itte~

Shuu: *Aparece en el suelo como un gusano* -Oi, Raito, el suelo es mi cama, ni creas que te la voy a compartir… ¡Cof, cof, cof!

Kanato: -…..¡Achú!... *Se le sale el moquillo*…..Ne~….Tengo mucho polvo compacto en la cara…. *Chilla*

Shuu: *Levanta la cabecilla* -¿Eres niña?... *Ríe* Bueno, eso explica todo. Ajajajajaja

Ayato: -¡Chichinashi, ya deja de maquillarme! ¡Ore-sama no es una guarra!

Reiji: -¿Qué están haciendo?...

Ms.O.C: -Bien *Sonríe* Pongan sus traseros ahí *Apunta los sillones*

Ayato, Raito y Subaru se vieron disparados a los tres sillones cómodos, Raito y Subaru ganaron los más cómodos, pero Kanato ya estaba sentado en el otro y Ayato lo empujó hacia atrás para quitarle el lugar.

Kanato: -¡Ah! *Se levanta* ¡Maldi*Bip*ta sea, Ayato!

Ms.O.C: -Hey, ya, siéntense…Mjjj….Entonces, ¿Cuál fue su impresión al venir a América-Latina?

Reiji: -Me impresionaron los paisajes…

Ayato: -¡Eje! A Subaru y a mí nos bajaron de una pirámide por hacer parkour

Subaru: -¡Por tu culpa nos sacaron del área!

Ayato: -Ejeje…Sí, pero ¿quién te salvó del pedófilo conejo gigante de Six Flags?

Subaru: -¡No me salvaste! *Lo apunta*…. ¡Empezaste a tomar fotos!

Raito: -Oh, ese día, ya lo recuerdo, le agarré el torso a Shuu porque me estaba muriendo en el Superman….

Shuu: -….Me dormí en esa atracción… *Bosteza*

Ms.O.C: -¿Cuál fue su mejor atracción?

Kanato: -Nfu… A teddy y a mí nos gustó el carrusel *Sonríe*

Reiji: -Todas estuvieron perfectas *Sonríe mostrando la dentadura*

Kanato, Raito, Subaru y Ayato sacaron una carcajada después de un silencio.

Subaru: -¡Ajajajaja! ¡No me jo*Bip*das! ¡Si tú gritaste en los carritos chocones! Ajajajaja. Me la pel*Bip*as! *Se pasa su dedo índice en su ojo lloroso*

Reiji: -! ... ¡

*Risas del público*

Reiji:… *Solloza*…Mi dignidad…. *Pone su mano derecha en su boca*….

Shuu: - *Cruza los brazos*…Agh… ¿Por qué hay gente aquí? ¿Les parecemos graciosos?

*Risas del público*

Ms.O.C: -Ellos están aquí para animarlos…

Ayato: -¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, Chichinashi?

Ms.O.C: *Se levanta* -¡Queridas panqueques, por favor denle un aplauso al Sr. Ruleta!

*Colocan una ruleta en el centro*

Subaru: ¿Qué mier*Bip*das es eso? ¿Qué se supone que…..?

Ms.O.C: -Solo uno de ustedes pasará a girarla, harán el reto secreto que se les presente, ¡Wuo!

Laito: -Bitch-chan, ¡Yo te la giro! *Va hacia la ruleta* Espero que sea algo bueno, Nfu~ *La gira y se detiene*

La ruleta se ilumina con letras que decía: "Chocolate"

Ms.O.C: -¡Woau! Tocó en el chocolate. Kanato hará pareja con Laito; Ayato con Subaru y Shuu con Reiji.

Kanato: -¿Qué dice?...!¡ ¡¿Cuál es ese jugo?!

Ms.O.C: -Todos tendrán que comer el chocolate que cuelga desde un hilo con su pareja, sin usar las manos, uno estará en frente del otro

Ayato: ¡¿Qué mier*Bip*das, chichinashi?!

Reiji: ¡¿Ah?! ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer eso con el bueno para nada!

Subaru: Tsk ¡No me jo*Bip*das más de lo que ya estoy! ¿Qué tal si el hilo se mueve y chocamos?

Los vampiros son obligados a colocarse de frente a frente

Kanato: ¡Ah! ¡No quiero hacer esto!

Ms.O.C: -¡La pareja que se acabe primero el chocolate, recibirá takoyakis, dulces, vajillas, chicas y sangre de la "sin padres"!

Ayato: -...Yo quiero….

Kanato: -¡Tenemos qué ser los primeros!

Reiji: -….¡!...¡Shuu! ¡Espero que seas útil en esto!

¡Corre tiempo! Los vampiros empiezan a chupar el chocolate

*¡Gritos de las fans! Suena la musiquita: "Tarará~ Rará~ Tararará~ Rará~"*

Subaru: -¡Hijo de puer*Bip*ca, no me agarres de la cintura! *Habla con la boca llena de chocolate*

Ayato: ….¡Tch!... ¡No puedo sostenerlo! ¡Ore-sama tiene qué ganar! ¡Tch! *Sigue comiendo el chocolate*

*Laito agarra a Kanato de la espalda y la nuca, comienza a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, atragantándose el chocolate*

Kanato: *Chilla con la boca cerrada* -¡Teddy, ayúdame!

Shuu: *Se come un bocado*….Delicioso….Oi, Reiji, hazlo bien, idio*Bip*ta

Reiji: *Suelta el chocolate* -¡¿Ah?! ¡Se supone que tú eres el que no sabe hacerlo!

Shuu: -Hazlo como si estuvieras besándola…..Demo*Bip*nios….Qué molestia…

Reiji: -¡Tch! ¡¿De quién hablas?!

Shuu: -…Pues, ¿De quién más?... *Ríe mostrando una sonrisa* En estos momentos me la imagino, pero no del todo por tu geta…

*Tres, dos, unos: "Bip" se acabó el tiempo*

Subaru y Ayato estaban en unos pocos milímetros, se vieron profundamente y se separaron rápido diciendo: "¡Agh!"

Laito no dejaba de soltar a Kanato

Kanato: *Se quita* -¡No soy una mujer!

Laito: -Nfu~ No estuvo tan mal *Se relame el labio inferior haciendo que Kanato se traume más de lo que ya está*

Reiji: *Se separa y se agacha agarrando sus rodillas* -Eso no fue nada decente….

El juego terminó y notaron que todos los chocolates se cayeron al suelo, lo que significó que todos estaban descalificados

Ms.O.C: -Oh~ Es una pena~ Bueno…. ¡Nadie ganó! ¡Gracias por acompañarnos en este programa, bye, bye!

*Aplausos del público*

"-¡¿Eh?!" Emitieron los vampiros al unísono, Ms.O.C salió corriendo del set para no matarla.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y te recuerdo, si comentas en este fanfic, lo cual lo dudo mucho xD los vampirillos te mandarán saludos en el siguientes programa. Bye, bye :D :3**


End file.
